The Ox Prince
by The Flying Frog
Summary: Gohan and Mirai Trunks start out in Orange Star High. How can these super powered teens go to High School while keeping their identity secret, holding back their powers, and avoiding girls?
1. Prologue

Author's Not: Hello everyone. The Flying Frog speaking. About a year ago I had wrote a story called **The Ox Prince** but due to several things happening including me thinking I lost internet access but hadn't, thinking I would lose my computer in the near future, weekly allergy shots etc...I rushed the ending of the story when it could've gone on and be considerably better. To be frank, the ending sucked. As such I deleted the story, got a few other stories in my head out and in circulation (in Teen Titans) and I'm back with The Ox Prince again, completely rewritten. To those who loved it previously, I apologize, to those who haven't read it, enjoy. I will not give this a crappy ending this time.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.

Summary: Gohan and Mirai Trunks go to High School. Can they manage hiding their powers, their identities, and keep away from girls at the same time? And what of the upcoming tournament?

* * *

It had happened. Cell had been defeated and Earth was saved yet again. Goku had been wished back to life, and after much begging towards his wife, she agreed to allow Gohan to continue training as long as he continued studying as well. Their long time friend Bulma taught Gohan how to make his own Gravity Room, which he used extensively in both studying and training. Pushing himself to his limits while also wearing weighted clothing helped him grow stronger faster than both his father and Vegeta. One day while sparring with his lifelong friend and mentor Piccolo, his father Goku, and their rival Vegeta, he was backhanded and fell into his grandfather's palace. Now the Ox King had been getting up there in age and wished to find a true heir since Chi-chi was dedicated to Goku and keeping him in line. By the time Piccolo, Goku, and Vegeta got to the palace the young warrior had been named the Ox Prince, heir to the Ox King.

Constant training and studying occupied the new royal throughout most of his life. But three years after he had been named, Trunks from the future came into this timeline after his mother died in the future. Now the two of them sharing the same age became fast friends. Mirai Trunks went and lived with Bulma and Vegeta, and endured all the awkward questions his younger self kept asking him.

Now at the age of sixteen, both Trunks and Gohan have yet to endure their greatest trial. High School.


	2. In the School

Constant training and studying occupied the new royal throughout most of his life. But three years after he had been named, Trunks from the future came into this time line after his mother died in the future. Now the two of them sharing the same age became fast friends. Mirai Trunks went and lived with Bulma and Vegeta, and endured all the awkward questions his younger self kept asking him.

Now at the age of sixteen, both Trunks and Gohan have yet to endure their greatest trial. High School.

* * *

Slamming his fist down on the evil alarm clock, Gohan groggily got up to set his trap this morning. Working swiftly, he swept himself behind the door. The door banged itself open as Goten rushed in to wake up his older brother. Jumping on the bed the young saiyan was more than ready to tackle his brother. If it weren't for the hole in the bed that caused him to fall right through he might have been successful. 

Gohan had his hand on his nose, cracking it as he pushed it back into place, stepped back out from behind the door. "Goten, what have you got against my nose...oh my poor nose." Goten smiled at his big brother and continued the tackle he had not been able to do on the bed.

"Gohan! Mom says dad and I can't have breakfast until you are up and ready for school! Dad said if he doesn't eat then he won't teach me the Kamhehame wave!" Goten shouted with his arms waving up and down faster than most humans could even see. His chuckling at his brother's hunger was brought short by the sound of his own stomach growing, Gohan thought it would be a good idea to eat.

"Okay squirt, tell mom I'm on my way down after I get dressed." Gohan said slowly. Shouting for joy, Goten rushed down the stair to tell his flipping scary mother the good news. Getting dressed in his usual fighting gi, Gohan couldn't help but muse to himself. It had been a month since Bulma and his mother had the _brilliant_ idea of sending him and Mirai Trunks to high school so they could get a diploma. Their mothers said that they would need one to get into college, but the two teens weren't fools. They knew what their mothers really wanted. Grandchildren. Every single time the topic of girls came up the two mothers would do everything they could to embarrass the two teen so they could get grandchildren. The two had made a vow to never stop pestering the two of them until they could get grandchildren. Both Gohan and Trunks were getting fed up with the constant plotting of their evil mothers.

Looking at himself in the mirror, Gohan's only thought was that he looked good. He was dressed in a fighting gi that had the same style of his fathers but in different colors. The main color that you could see was a forest green, while the clothing underneath was black. His hair was somewhat spiky, but not by combing. It was naturally spiky and slightly messy. His muscles were in display but he never really cared for that. His mother forced him to display them saying something about he needs the exposure or some other such nonsense.

Walking slowly down the stairs so that he was in the kitchen three seconds later, he and his family ate their breakfast (which was large enough to feed everyone at school) Ignoring his mother telling what to do and what not to do, he zoomed out of his house before being mauled by the munchkin he called his brother. Flying toward the city he sensed Trunks headed toward school. Knowing he was going to be on time, he took a detour to catch up with his best friend. "Hey Trunks! How are you doing?" Gohan called out the teen from the future. Trunks turned and waved at his friend.

"Hey Gohan! Nothing much. I'm just doing every thing I can to avoid my mother's not so subtle hints is all." Laughing silently besides his friend, they flew at a casual pace. Humming to himself quietly, he was broke out of his reverie by the sound of gunshots. Trunks and he looked at each other before going super. The two of them flew down to a bank where a dozen armed thieves were in a firefight with the cops. Shrugging to himself, Gohan leaped into action with Trunks. Weaving in and out, the two of them had knocked out each of the thieves in seconds. Smiling softly at the good deed they both have done, they flew off hoping to make it on time for class. Seconds after they left a young girl around their age arrived.

Her raven black hair hung down in pony tails to her shoulders. She had on shorts, a white tshirt, and fingerless gloves. The steely glint in her eye showed she was ready for a fight. Looking around she saw that the thieves were already taken care of. "Captain! You call me in for help but everything is handled already! Now I'm going to be late for class for no reason." the seething teen glared at the cowering captain.

"Miss Videl! It wasn't us that took care of them. Two new guys showed up and knocked them all out within seconds!" He half whispered from his fear of the young vixen in front of him. Raising an eyebrow she asked for a description of the two new heroes. "Well, they both were glowing, could shoot energy beams, which resulted in the getaway car having its tires blown up, gold hair and turqoise eyes. One of them was wearing a fighting gi of forest green and black, the other wore a dark blue jacket, jeans, and a maroon tanktop underneath his jacket."

"How do you know the color of the tanktop?"

"His jacket was open mam!" Nodding to herself and making a silent vow of investigating the two pushovers, Videl got in her hover car and went to school.

* * *

Rubbing her forehead in annoyance. Erasa and Sharpner were argui...debating over who were the cities new heroes. "I'm telling you you dope, the Gold Warriors would never be interested in joining the boxing club. It's not like they attend school." Erasa smartly said to her friend. 

Sharpner rolled his eyes and was about to retort, but the teacher interrupted them. "Class, we have two new students here today. They both achieved perfect scores on the entry exams so you could all learn from their example." Several students shouted that perfect scores were impossible to achieve, and Videl could hear Sharpner complain about them being bookworms. The door opened and the two of them walked in. Videl couldn't believe her eyes. Aside from the lack of gold hair and turquoise eyes, they looked exactly as the captain described. Many of the girls around her were eying up the two hotties.

Besides Videl, Erasa was staring at the two of them in a way that would not be considered for the one being stared at. Sharpner was grimacing about trying to insult them when he got a good look at their muscles. Videl narrowed her eyes. The two of them carried themselves with grace and discipline, their eyes constantly shifting back and forth, they were obviously skilled fighters. Smiling softly to herself, they may not know much about the gold fighters, but they could very well be her link to solving the mystery of them.

"Why don't you tell us about yourselves?" Mr. Oda Nobunaga asked them politely. Bowing slightly, they turned toward the class.

"My name is Son Gohan and I enjoy training in martial arts, sparring, studying, and outsmarting my unfortunate colleague here. I intend to fight in the world martial arts tournament coming up in four months." Videl watched the other teen glare at Gohan for calling him unfortunate and enjoying outsmarting him.

"My name is Briefs Trunks. I also intend to fight in the tournament, and my favorite pass time is avoiding my mother." A few of the students burst out laughing when he said that.

"Hey cuties! You can come sit up here!" Erasa suddenly called out, making Videl jump slightly. The two shrugged and walked up toward the blond and raven haired girl.


	3. Suspicious

__

"Why don't you tell us about yourselves?" Mr. Oda Nobunaga asked them politely. Bowing slightly, they turned toward the class.

"My name is Son Gohan and I enjoy training in martial arts, sparring, studying, and outsmarting my unfortunate colleague here. I intend to fight in the world martial arts tournament coming up in four months." Videl watched the other teen glare at Gohan for calling him unfortunate and enjoying outsmarting him.

"My name is Briefs Trunks. I also intend to fight in the tournament, and my favorite pass time is avoiding my mother." A few of the students burst out laughing when he said that.

"Hey cuties! You can come sit up here!" Erasa suddenly called out, making Videl jump slightly. The two shrugged and walked up toward the blond and raven haired girl.

* * *

Gohan sat down in between Videl and Erasa while Trunks sat in front of Videl's best friend. The raven haired girl eyed both of the new students curiously, her steely gaze never faulting. Erasa bubbled cheerfully towards the platinum haired new comer. What was his name again? Trunks was it? Well whatever his name was, Trunks seemed to pay little to no attention to her obvious flirting, maintaining an innocent attitude. Was he hiding something? Why so much similarities to the Gold Warriors, and...!! Does Erasa have no shame!

All these thoughts ran through Videl's head faster than most bullet trains could move. Erasa had subtly unbuttoned a few buttons from her shirt to reveal some cleavage. Not much, but enough to be noted. Trunks however seemed to pay absolutely no attention, minus the fact that his face was as white as a sheet. Maybe it had something to do with the lewd comments Erasa had a tendency to make.

Gohan beside her also showed next to no interest in what Erasa was doing, although he had good reason. Sharpner was giving him enough problems.

"You guys look tough? You said you're entering the martial arts tournament?" A friendly nod. "Have you guys ever considered, joining the boxing team? I'm captain so you'd have to do what I say man, but stick with me and we can rise to the top!" Sharpner emphasized making exaggerated motions to accompany his words. Gohan seemed amused for some reason.

"The only reason I'd join the boxing team was if I thought I could have a challenge. There are very few people alive who can give me good competition." The desperate Trunks, having finally found a way to escape Erasa's comments started chuckling non stop. Sharpner now looked incredibly annoyed and shocked at the same time. Videl was having a hard time not holding back a chuckle at what he said; the only thing preventing her from laughing was the outrage of him saying very few people could give him competition. She'd show him! The only person she could think of that would beat her or her father was a mysterious...wait a second.

"Gohan?" She asked with a false sweet voice. He smiled at her. "I just noticed something. Not only do the two of you resemble two...new fighters in town, heroes as they have been called, but you have similarities to someone else."

Trunks looked curiously up at her. "Two new fighters? Heroes? Just whom are you referring to?" Gohan slapped his forhead at Trunks attempting to sound smart. The words were used well, but the way he said it made it sound completely different. Videl narrowed her eyes as Erasa jumped.

"WHAT! You two haven't heard yet? The Gold Fighters are the two newest hotties in town! They stopped a bank robbery just this morning! They have super powers, just like in the comics!" She yelled out to the saiyans.

"You say we have, similarities to them?" Gohan asked, his eyes widening slightly and his face paled somewhat. Videl felt suspicion grow. Strange reactions.

"Yes, they wore the clothes you two are wearing, and match your physical description entirely. The only thing that doesn't fit is the gold hair on both of them and the teal eyes that you two don't have." Videl half whispered, watching the two squirming saiyans in front of her, taking in there reactions. Both of them were glancing nervously at the other, some muscle twitches, sweat, yes they were definitely hiding something.

"Also Gohan" she continued. "There is a mysterious fighter in the world. Heir to the Ox Kingdom no less. Goes by the name of the Ox Prince. Has been traveling the world entering tournament after tournament. He has gone undefeated his whole career. No one really knows his true strength, or even his real name. Also, for some reason, cameras blow up around him whenever he fights in a tournament. There is no picture of him, yet oral descriptions match you. Curious." She watched him closely as she explained everything to him. His eyes narrowed in certain parts and his grin seemed to become fixed instead of natural. After a few seconds he laughed.

"Really? So I have physical similarities to some famous people. I get that all the time. As for the Ox Prince thing, if it were true that I was the Ox Prince, then Trunks is the son of Bulma Briefs. That would be quite a coincidence don't you think?" Grr, he's smarter than he looks and he's slick. Videl determined to watch these two closely.

Erasa quickly hugged Gohan from behind. Videl took some satisfaction seeing him tense at the sudden intrusion. Her eyes quickly shot down. He was un-clenching a fist. He must be used to fights if he had to restrict his instincts. "You know handsome, since you and Trunksy are entering the tournament, I should tell you that you shouldn't expect to win. What with Videl's daddy and everything." '_Does she have no shame at all!!'_

Trunks looked curiously at the blonde. "Who is her dad?" What!! They don't know!? Where do they live! The stone ages? Sharpner quickly grabbed Gohan's shoulder and tried to roughly shove him forward...but ended up shoving himself backwards. He got up looking at the two new students as if they were crazy.

"HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW WHO HERCULE SATAN IS!!"

* * *

_'Hercule, Hercule...I've heard that name before, but where?'_ Gohan thought to himself. He pretended to smile friendly as Erasa continued. He was getting bad vibes from the raven haired girl. She seemed sharp and there was no telling how much she told her friends.

"Hercule is the world champion! He saved the world by defeating Cell!" Erasa and Sharpner said almost in sync. Scary...wait a minute! A flashback from the past came to Gohan's mind. Back at the Cell games was the Afro-headed idiot who got in the ring, then ended up getting slapped into a mountain. A wave of disappointment shot through Gohan. Great, they'd have to deal with that idiot again. _'I hope Piccolo doesn't destroy the cameras this time. I want a copy of a picture of Hercule getting beaten.'_

"So, where do you live?" Sharpner asked. Gohan observed him. His power level was weak, but still stronger than most of the other students. The only one in the class...aside from him and Trunks, was Videl. And that was only just. He seemed laid back, but very tense, was he acting the friendship? Impulsive if his reaction to joining the boxing team was any indication. He would be the type to rely on brute strength, but you never know until you fight someone. That's the only way to truly know your friends, rivals, and enemies.

Trunks smiled warmly at Sharpner, although his eyes held none of the warmth of his mouth. "Gohan lives in the 513 Mountain District, I live on the West Side of town. He's been staying with my family to attend school." Gohan almost sighed with relief at the quick excuse. He wouldn't want to explain how he gets to school from over 500 miles away on time every day. Sharpner and Erasa both nodded, yet he noticed Videl's eyes narrow even more. She seemed to be even more suspicious of him now.

"513 Mountain District? Strange, that's the edge of the Ox King's lands. Only those with express permission can enter. Daddy has been refused numerous times to even set foot there. I believe the Ox King used to be called the Monster King because of his ferocious strength. Why live so close to so dangerous a place?" Gohan could literally feel the sweat on his back. He was right, she was sharp. The bell rang signaling the end of Home Room. Phew, saved by the bell.


	4. First Contact

_"513 Mountain District? Strange, that's the edge of the Ox King's lands. Only those with express permission can enter. Daddy has been refused numerous times to even set foot there. I believe the Ox King used to be called the Monster King because of his ferocious strength. Why live so close to so dangerous a place?" Gohan could literally feel the sweat on his back. He was right, she was sharp. The bell rang signaling the end of Home Room. Phew, saved by the bell._

* * *

Sighing softly, Gohan trudged slowly towards his next class. As it stood the day had been a complete disaster...to hear how Mirai told it.

Mirai Trunks, having grown up in a future where humanity was on the brink of destruction, the world almost in complete ruin, normal everyday situations like being wantonly flirted with by Erasa were completely alien to him. He didn't know how to react when the situation came into play. Sure he had thought and plans, but actually living them was entirely different.

Although to Gohan, the day had been one humorous situation after another. Once he got used to the idea of Erasa constantly flirting with Trunks, he started milking it for all it was worth. Although he needed to make a mental note for the vengeance Trunks swore to Gohan about his question concerning whip cream and chocolate.

Lunch had been enjoyable. Minus everyone in school almost losing their appetite's (and their lunches) due to the two saiyans. Videl had tried giving him a lecture for almost stealing her cake, but just moments before then she was complaining about the school lunch! _'Hypocrite'_ Gohan distinctly remembered thinking to himself after that.

Gohan and Trunks shared every class as they were in the advanced classes, and both felt like they were learning nothing besides how to better pass boredom without training. Yet in the classes they shared with Videl and/or Erasa (thank Kami there are so few!), Videl would be sending constant glares and suspicious glances, and Erasa would alternated flirting with "the two new hotties" her words, not his. At times, Gohan simply wanted to throw his head back and laugh at some of 'Trunksy's' (again, Erasa's words, not his) discomfort during his "happy time" with Erasa.

**_Flashback_**

_Sitting in Home Ed, they had been asked to do some cooking. Gohan and Videl were make Pot Roast (which they would eat tomorrow...or Gohan would eat). Gohan dutifully kept his eyes firmly on the slow cooking as a way to accomplish two goals. Keep his mind on food, and keep his mind off of Videl's glare. Sheesh, she was almost as scary as his mother the way she kept going on like that. _

_A loud yelp echoed throughout the kitchen. Gohan and Videl glanced to see the source. It was Trunks, standing up and his face red. Erasa looked somewhat confused, holding her frying pan ready to make eggs sunny side up. "Hey Trunks! Think you can cook the eggs for her on your face. Awfully red isn't it?"_

_Trunks glared at his friend amidst the student's laughter. All Gohan could think of was that he's lucky Videl didn't have the frying pan._

**_End Flashback_**

But the reason that Gohan was sighing was that this class was the one he had to be careful in. Sure he and Trunks weren't hiding their muscles or skills, but he didn't really want to kill anyone in Gym by accident. It isn't exactly easy holding your power level down to that of a normal human, especially if you are used to hanging around Vegeta.

Sighing softly to himself again, he walked into the gym.

"Hey Gohan, my not so little buddy! How's it going!" There, with his tread mark bald head, was Krillin in his Turtle Master Gi.

Master Roshi, no longer taken seriously as a martial artist due to his never entering any more tournaments and his dirty habits, retired from martial arts. He passed the title of Turtle Hermit to the strongest human alive, which happened to be Krillin. Still weak compared to the saiyans, and Piccolo, Krillin was far stronger than every other human alive. He just didn't let the world know about it yet. The last time Gohan took a power reading of the new master, he was now strong enough to give Frieza a run for his money. Not win by any means, as he didn't have the strength or speed, but his control over Ki was so strong that he could accomplish techniques that other Z-warriors couldn't without transforming or repetitive practice. For instance, Krillin could effortlessly go into Kaiyoken times 30 now. And so he could take on a Super Saiyan like that for a limited time. Like about, 10 minutes tops.

Blinking in surprise, Gohan stared at Krillin. "Umm, what are you doing here?"

Smiling smugly, Krillin put his hands behind his head. "Well, I was offered a job as the Gym teacher. Given free residence if I taught martial arts to a limited degree seeing as the World Martial Arts Tournament is this year. And well, 18 kind of told me to take the job so we can get away from Roshi." Chuckling at Krillin slowly begin sweating, particularly where his wife was involved, Gohan thought that maybe this wouldn't be so bad. I mean, what could Krillin make them do as their teach.

...wait, what could KRILLIN do as their teacher!! Now he felt like groaning.

* * *

Videl sat in the bleachers. She had been told that their new gym teacher was supposed to be somewhat famous. A regular semi-finalist in the World Martial Arts Tournament, save the ones he didn't compete in. But seeing the midget in front of them just seemed...off somehow. THIS was their teacher? She knew from experience that size mattered little in a fight, but come on, he was a shrimp!

She watched this supposed martial arts master pace in front of them, his eyes glancing at every student. "Hello everyone, my name is Krillin. Now I'm not much for formality, but as I was asked to teach you lot how to fight in honor of his oh so worshipfulness, Mr. Satan's anniversary of Cell's defeat" Videl thought she heard sarcasm somewhere in there, maybe she was mistaken, or maybe she had. Was he insulting her father! "and the World Martial Arts tournament, it falls to me to raise you above what you are and see things in a new light. And don't ask me, for Kami's sake, where I got that from since...I would be killed if I told you." Several students chuckled, although the two that laughed the hardest were the two new students. Videl eyed them curiously. Gohan had been talking to Krillin out of earshot at the beginning. Was he introducing himself? For a second she though she heard a number. Hmm.

"Now then, let's see what you've got. As you can see, I have set up three rings. Two students of my choosing, and myself will be taking on all the others in single combat, no holds barred. We will determine your skill level and what level of training to start the class as a whole. Now then, all those who consider themselves skilled at fighting, go to the left ring, those who are unsure will go to the middle ring, and those who don't have any martial arts experience, go to the right ring. The students whom I talked to before hand, get into the rings I designated." Videl watched Gohan and Trunks, the new students. She was interested to see how they would fare. She intentionally let them get in front of her. She had every intention of seeing how they fought before picking a fight with them. But they didn't get in line at the left ring, nor the middle or left. Gohan had stepped into the middle ring and Trunks got in on the left. Krillin stood in the left ring waiting for those who thought they had skills. _'So that's what they were talking about!'_ She realized. Krillin must have asked them too test them out having heard of the bold proclamations to fight. Well he could have asked her to test the others!

Sighing softly to herself, she watched Sharpner get into the ring with the shrimp. Maybe this would be interesting. Sharpner was talking softly to their teacher, but was quickly faltering as Krillin spoke back. Was Sharpner trying to bribe him? Maybe.

"That does it little man! I take lessons in Hercule's Gym! I'll show you for saying that!" Curious. She watched as Sharpner sent in a barrage of punches and kicks, with a speed she thought she might have to think twice before fighting. Nowhere near as fast as her but had a good deal of power in them. However, Krillin seemed to effortlessly dodge everything, while standing in one place!

What happened next took a few minutes to register. Krillin jumped up, his left foot high in the air, while Sharpner was flat on his back counting stars. That little guy moved so fast Videl couldn't catch it! If he fought like that, then he must be good! Feeling her eyes narrow, she started controlling her breathing. She would need all her concentration to win this. While warming herself up, she almost missed Krillin's remarks.

"Sharpner, your speed is decent and your strength is good. However you are far too easily goaded into anger and limit your martial views to only one. A truly skilled fighter masters more than one form of martial arts. This way he can switch forms quickly to make up for the weaknesses of a previous art. Your devotion only to Hercule's techniques flaw you as a fighter because you refuse to acknowledge the strength of others." The defeated Sharpner glared at the midget fighter as he limped out of the ring. Videl got in slowly, never blinking, keeping her breathing controlled.

Getting into a stance, she eyed him carefully. He appeared completely relaxed and wasn't even taking a stance. Smiling lightly at her, he made a salute. "So, Videl Satan eh? I didn't realize old man Hercule had a daughter. You study his techniques too?" His voice was soft, only she could hear it. She made a mental note about Sharpner being goaded into anger, maybe he was testing her.

"I learned from dad, but he also had me learn from many other masters before he defeated Cell. After that he was my only teacher." Krillin nodded, a glint appearing in his eye.

"I see, too smitten by the fame to settle for anyone else?"

Videl bit back an insult, this was a test. This was a test. She repeated it in her mind several times. "Actually, the masters wouldn't take me for fear of my dad saying they weren't doing a good enough job." Well...it was close enough to the truth. Maybe that would hold him off for a bit. Yet the glint in his eye only got stronger.

"Really? Well let's see what that old baloney has taught you?" Without another word Krillin rushed forward. Put off by the comment, she barely dodged his speedy attack. She turned to face him, her arm getting into her normal stance. But his fist collided with her arm and threw her back a few feet. Shaking her numb arm, she stared wide eyed at her teacher. How was he that fast, and the strength that hit her arm was unreal! The crooks she fought in the city didn't have that kind of strength. Getting into a stance, she carefully watched him. She wouldn't underestimate him again.

"Careful little lady, wouldn't want to send Hercule's precious daughter home with a bruise, oh! The humanity! The all powerful Hercule knocking on my doorstep, I might faint from the shock!" Despite how exaggerated he got, his voice never rose beyond what she could hear. The anger was growing in her. There was only so much mockery of her father she could take. Roaring in rage she rushed at him with all her speed. Her punches flew hard and strong, her kicks as swift as the wind.

Throwing in a knew, then a kick, she backflipped off of him. That combo took down every person so far! So take that! Only...he was still standing, with that unrelenting glint in his eye. Thinking back, she realized he had goaded her, and he had blocked everything.

Now getting incredibly nervous, she quickly realized that she might have bitten more than she could chew. Getting into another stance, she felt it best to go onto the defensive for now. He nodded slightly. Then he rushed in. She felt more than saw a punch coming. Raising her arm to block, but the blow never came. Instead a swift kick hit her in the stomach. Then an uppercut knocked her out of the ring.

Grunting, she got up, holding her stomach with one hand, her cheek with the other. Krillin nodded at her. "Videl, you are swift and strong. You aren't easily goaded unless your father is mentioned.. You're too defensive of him and too full of hero worship. Take him not as he is told, but as you see him now. Learn to ignore the bad and accept the good. But take both for what they are. Until you do, he is your weakness."

Almost feeling another blow to her face, she could only nod. What did that shrimp know.


End file.
